


Protect You.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn loves you and will do anything to keep you safe, even at his own expense.





	Protect You.

You knew that he’d been going through a lot with some pack drama and you wanted to do something nice for him. It wasn’t what most people would consider romantic, take-out Chinese and wings (a strange combination, sure), and a nice movie...but it was perfect for the two of you. Except Shawn had been so lost the whole night it felt as if you may as well had spent the whole night alone. 

You were sat on your couch, tucked into his chest, both of you pretending to watch the movie. You looked up at him, and his jaw was just as tense as it’d been the whole night, his eyes staring blankly at the t.v. 

“Shawn.” He doesn’t say or move. Nothing to indicate that he’s even heard you speak. “Shawn.” 

“Hmm?” When he finally looked at you, really looked at you for the first time the whole night, you notice the dark bags under his eyes and the wrinkle that seemed to be etched into his brow. He was exhausted. 

Without a word, you sit up and swing legs either side of his thighs running your fingers through his hair. You give him a little kiss and he leans into it, hands setting on your hips, on instinct. You pulled away and the same furrow in his brows is still there.

“You’re so far away,” you whisper, leaning your forehead against his. 

“I'm right here.” 

You shake your head, you couldn't help the frown on your face. He was with you but he wasn’t  _ with _ you. His mind was clearly somewhere else, and you knew better than anyone not to let Shawn alone in his head for too long. All it did was make him do stupid things or pick fights with you, and you were not in the mood for either.

“No, you’re not,”  you sigh “What’s going on with you?” 

“Nothing,” he states quickly shaking his head as if that would settle everything. 

“Honey, you’ve hardly said a word all night.” 

He opened his mouth to say something and then he lets his drop. You pull him into a hug his face tucked into your neck. You stayed like that for a while, he took deep breaths inhaling your scent while you ran your fingers through his hair, nails scratching his scalp as he likes, and you could hear the purrs from the back of his throat. After a while he pulled his head out of your neck, placing a small kiss her beforehand. He looks up at your eye’s glassy, obvious tears were threatening to spill but he wouldn’t let them. 

“Talk to me. Hm? What's wrong.” 

“I’m just. There’s a lot going on. I’ve got all these people coming to me with questions I don’t have the answer to and -” He stops himself, taking a deep breath before going on, “I'm worried about you that's all. Things aren’t looking good with the treaty right now and I don’t know what could happen.” 

It all comes cascading out of him after that. He tells you all about the deal with the other pack, how he was trying to be the peacekeeper amongst four other packs and how things were going south, people that he thought he could trust were turning on him. It was a lot, and you were surprised at how well he was able to keep it all in for as long as he had. 

You try and offer him comforting words but it doesn’t seem to do much good. Instead, you catch him looking down at your thigh, his fingers ghosting over the large scars that ran across it, and you knew were his mind was going. 

“I’m fine Shawn.” You mumble, tugging at the hem of your shorts in a sad attempt to cover up the raised skin. 

The scene played over and over again in his head since it happened. You outside of the pack house, bleeding on the porch, and unable to string a proper sentence together. As it turned out, it wasn’t all that bad. Luckily the scratch looked a lot worse than it was and you were up and walking around not long after, but at the time he didn’t know that. His mind went to the worst case scenario, and seeing you like that was terrifying. when he found you his mind went to the worst case scenario, a place he never wants to go to again. he didn’t know that. And when you looked down and saw all the blood you didn’t know that either. There was so much blood, and it hurt so bad. Shawn couldn't fix it, and it killed him. With all he’d been through and seen he swears that was the most scared he’s ever been in his life. That was the first time, him being a werewolf, and his life actually affected you, and in the worst way. He swore he would do everything in his power to make sure something like that never happened again. 

“You almost weren’t.” 

“But I am.” He doesn’t say anything, eyes not meeting yours, fingers still tracing the scar, “Shawn look at me. Everything is going to be okay you’ll sort something out you always do.” 

“You don’t know -” 

“Stop. Whatever it is, however bad things are right now. You can handle it, you always do.” 

“I just want to protect you from as much as this as I can. Especially now.” 

“I know you do.” You smile, resting your forehead against his, “but I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

 

  
  



End file.
